Smallville: Wither
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: AU Season 6 episode 3) (part 1 of 3) as Clark struggled with his feelings for Lois he must deal with another Meteor infected... how will our hero manage.


Smallville: Wither

(AU season 6... please be gentle with me cause this is my first Smallville fic)

Chloe had managed to free clark from the vines that had kept him locked into place... he gasped had his wounds healed but his powers was not ccutting it for him this time... he was out of energy... Chloe mentioned that the woman who had attacked him with her vines was on her way to lexes mansion... he borrowed Chloe's taser incase his powers had not returned by the time he got there... all he could think about was Lois and his mother who were attending the party... Clark wasn't sure how he fell for Lois but he was deeper in love with her than he was with Lana.

Clarks life had been filled with close calls recently... he stopped Milton Fine before he was able to unleash his plans... Clark was nearly sucked into the phantom zone but managed too escape its pull... and all without having to kill sombody like his AI father Jor-El wanted him to, His feelings for Lois became clearer when she laiid in the hospital bed affter the plane carrying his mom and her had crashed.

Now here it was again... a meteor freak was going to attack Lex for her ruined life... not that clark could blame her, Lex had that affect on everybody... he reached the doors of lex's mansion which was covered in vines.. the same vines that had inpailed him earlier... she was here.

"Enough!" she screached at the now panicing crowd.

Lex was instictivley positioning himself between Lana and her while Oliver did the same with Lois who looked less than pleased with him.

"Stop!" a familiar voice came from behind the meteor infected.

"Ah you again" she hissed to Clark who sstood in the doorway with the taser clutched firly in his 1 hand.

"you need to stop this" Clark pleaded to her trying to buy himself more time to fully get back to strengh... his powers was slowly rebuilding but he was in no conditiion for fighting.

"Why?" she screamed "he ruined my life" she pointed accusingly to Lex... "him and his 33.1 experiments did this" pointed to herself as the vines fired their way towards him... Lois screamed Clarks name who quickly reacted by diving to the side narrowly missing behing impailed again by them.

"I am sorry for whatever he did to you but these people are innocent" Claark stood to his feet again and squared his shoulders defiantly... at tht moment his mother saw it... the man he was destined to become... Lois heart beated furiouslly in her chest... she had never seen Clark like this before... she smiled to herself.

"If a few people musst be sacrificed for tthe his experiments... then thats the price i'm willing too take" She sneered as another vine launched itself at Clark who steppeed to the side making the vine miss its target and embedded itself into the wall... Clark flipped the switcheed on the Taser and it crackled to life before he slammed it into the vine making iit squeal and disintergrate... he turned to her now more determined "well i'm not" his voice was deeper with his shoulders squared holding the taser tightly... his mother saw the image of him... the man he was destined to become... the true hero... her heart soared and her eyes waters... 'Jonathan would be so proud' she thought to herself... true enough... Jonathan Kent stood over her watching his son proudlly taking his stand.

Lois watched clark with her heart beating rapidly and soon her breaathing stopped as Clark walked towards the strange woman with a look of pure determination... vines launched their way at him and he was unmoved by it... he ducked and stepped sideways befoore coming iinto her space and sllammed the taser into her gut... she screamed as her vines exploded arround her before collapsing.

"Well... that was interesting" he muttered to himself turning too his mother who had disloged herself from the crowd and engulfed Clark into the biggest hug possible "You did it!" she cried into his shoulder and he smiled "was there any doubt" he replied cockily and she slapped his arm.

"Not bad Smallville" Lois teased nervously as her heart and brain was working their wway at 100mph... she trried her best to fight the blush on her cheek but failed miserably, her lower lip quivered as thoughts of an alternative ending to thee battle had made her heart break... she was trying to fight a double battle... to keep the tearss at bay and to keep the blush off her face.

Clark seeing the internal struggle she was having and seeing the tears threatening to pour from her eyes he walked towards her and before she had a chhance to react he engulfed her into a tight hug... she clung to him tightly not wanting the tears to fall in front of all tthese people.

10mins later the sheriff arrived and took the meteor infected into custody. Lana and Lex made a public announcment... olliver left for a meeting and Lois wanted to stay with Clark and his mother, Clark... well he was busy tryng too keep his mother calm who was close to tears.

Clark and his mother spent the next day talking... it was all over the news about what had happpened at Lex's mansion. Clarks mother sat in the kitchen while Clark stood in his loft gazing at the stars... his powers was back to full strengh but his brain and heart was strained with with the growing love for Lois... or it ccould have been a dodgy curry but still he was strained... Lois had all but dominated his brain... so much he never heard her.

"Smallville!" she said softly coughing to get his attention which worked... he turned to her with a soft smile.

"Hey Lois" he greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey Smallville" she replied... trying to be calm but a part of her was scared about what she was feeling.

"Whats up... shouldn't you be with Oliver?" he asked.

"Why Smallville...Jealous?" she grinned when he spluttered

"What...No" he replied indignantly.

Lois sighed knowing the truth as she came closer... with no time to react she slapped him hard across the face "Ow" she winced.

"what was that for?" he asked as he took her hand into his.

"for being a damn heroic idiot" Lois muttered.

"Hey... it's ok... i won" Clark replied soothingly as he pulled her close... she snuggled against him with her arms wrapped around him for safety.

Lois smilled looking grateful but she was scared to bits for her feelings for oliver and her growing feelings for Clark.

I got to go Smallville" she mooved back away from hiim and walked down the steps "See you around... Lois" Clark replied silently as she disapeared from his sight.

Chloe was searching the computer when something came across on the news... the meteor infected woman who attacked everyone at the party had escaped before being taken in.

she grabbed her cell phone from her desk and dialed Clarks number fast "Clark... we got a problem" she told him as he answered.

Vines tore the police building apart as the the distant figure of the woman gazed at the sight of Metropolis... she had found a new home.

(hope you enjoy and please review... beginning sequel soon)

LycanBoy666


End file.
